Falling Falling Snow
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: Song fic:) Miguel is feeling hurt, and wanders out into the cold to think back on it. May become a two-shot.


**WELL! I'm back at last, with two new romance fluffy fics!**

**... Well, fine. They're more towards hurt/comfort, but screw that, I can SO easily turn this darling into a romance! And I probably will, just saying...**

**SO! We have Miguel because Miguel is severely underloved in my fics and he's an adorable blonde and I have a strange thing for blondes (and 'bad boys', or so my ex thinks.)**

**So, here's Falling Falling Snow, basedoff of a song I really like called- wait for it- Falling Falling Snow by Len Kagamine. It's Japanese with English lyrics though, heads up!**

**Please enjoy, read, and review!**

* * *

Miguel stood quietly on the stone path just outside his house, watching the girl's figure fade into the white moonlit blizzard. The young man was amazed at how quickly she disappeared. It had only been last night he had been so excited to pick her up, light snow dusting the sidewalks and streets. The moon had shown down on them, lighting their encounter as they embraced. They had been searching for warmth in the cold night, and found it in each other.

Now, he walked out into town, watching his breath condensate slightly in front of him into a cloud. The blonde stopped in the park, before the frozen pond; this is where they'd gone last night, before heading to walk the path that wound through the park. He knelt down, seeing ice spots under the snow where the wind had blown it thin. His fingers were numb, even with the gloves he wore, but slowly they etched out her name in the snow, watching it come to life slowly.

Then the wind gusted, and he shut blue eyes against the small flakes that tried to get into them; and when they reopened, her name was gone, just as she had disappeared.

Recalling last night, when they had hugged not five minutes away on the bridge, he had promised her; "I won't let go." Yet so soon, his promise had been broken. It had faded into all the white, and was soon becoming nothingness in the snow that fell.

All the poor boy wanted now was for the falling snow to cover him; walking around the path, Miguel stopped on the bridge, water barely able to trickle by below from the mass of ice congesting the river. But the ice was crystal clear, and if he looked to one side, he could see himself alone, with no one to love and no one to comfort him now. Sighing, he leaned on the railing; he could see her suddenly, retreating from him outside his home, and he had to bite his lip and hold back tears from the ache in his heart.

The snow slowly swallowed him, leaving a thin white sheet over his shoulders and his hair, covering the world he knew in white and burying the memories of the love he had had the past few months. He looked up and amongst the swirling flakes, he saw a figure, smiling and waving, and he blinked away tears as it disappeared, melting into the rest of the white. He would always see her in everything, at least until the pain in his chest healed.

Blue eyes drifted shut in the cold, and he looked back on the passing seasons. He'd finally gained the nerve to ask her in the spring; the love had bloomed with the flowers, bright and cheerful and adding joy to both their lives. The memories were transient images; if he had her, they would hardly fade, but being without always made it harder to remember. For now, he could remember how she looked; red hair, green eyes like emeralds, tall as he was... She was simply beautiful.  
But there were already little details he couldn't remember, as though the whipping snow was already stealing her away from him and his memories. The months they spent together would become a fragment in the snow, no more significant than the flakes that were still covering him. As a tear finally slipped down from his closed eyes, he looked out at the crystalline river. "Please don't go... Not yet."  
The small white bits kept floating down, making a continuous layer of white over the hurting blonde. The cold seemed to just dampen his pain; hiding her figure and her appearance from him. No longer was it just snow; tears were mixing in with the drifting flakes, and he couldn't tell the difference anymore.  
Finally he moved, dusting snow off of his shoulders and head both of which were now wet from melting. The falling snow was slowly swallowing her and their past, and he wondered how she felt right now; happy, sad, guilty, proud, indifferent...  
"Please," he murmured into the white expanse, "until the snow melts and disappears, don't forget about me."  
He could say that, yet already his own memories were blurring, breaking away, and her voice was so hard to hear now.  
He sniffed once, either from cold or crying, before he sat down heavily on a bench. The metal supports creaked from the sudden weight; a phone was ringing in his pocket, but he ignored, instead huddling down inside of his coat, wishing for the snow to fall and cover the blonde hair, and hide the emotional turmoil. Droplets still fell, freezing on the rim of his coat, and they were his voice now, his tears.  
The flakes swallowed his world, his love, almost his everything; and he hoped until the pain in his chest healed, she could melt away in the white, and keep him close in her memories, and never forget.  
Blue eyes again turned up to the sky, most of the stars hidden by clouds.  
"Don't forget about me."


End file.
